


机场休息室梗

by xinerbella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinerbella/pseuds/xinerbella
Summary: 到底为什么他们两个会在大早上六点多的维也纳机场相遇，然后你们马宇直居然又红了啊。





	机场休息室梗

凌晨四点，mark不情不愿的从床上爬了起来。他最讨厌的事情之一就是坐早班机了。更令人讨厌的是等他结束的时候他的男友还不能从柏林回来。等他的男友回来了他就已经在圣彼得堡了。

操。莫名烦躁的mark使劲的抓了抓自己的头发。这是工作，也是他热爱的事。只是他真的希望有那么一段时间他能和他的男友安安静静的窝在家里，白天在阳台上坐着看书，晚上在屋子里点上蜡烛享受一起做的晚餐。或者去威尼斯海滩上漫无目的的走走，从日出呆到日落。就这样简简单单的，有lukas在身边就好。

他动作尽量轻的下了床开始找衬衫，不想打扰到他昨晚累坏了的男友。一直到处跑的他和有演出的lukas已经很久没有这样疯狂了。昨晚因为担心他今天还要早起，lukas主动对他打开了自己的身体。他本来不想这么折腾的，但是那是lukas。lukas总会有办法让他失控。明明是他的男友吞吐着他的性器，可lukas扶着他的肩往下坐的时候他就没有办法不纵着他了。  
好吧。从他们还在学校的时候lukas毕业典礼那晚吻上他的那一刻开始，只要是lukas想要让他做的事他都会心甘情愿。

虽然他们都不是二十多岁精力旺盛的年纪了，但是欲望反而更强烈。他完全释放了欲望的后果的是他的爱人累的连清洁都没力气做就睡着了。

lukas还是醒了。他本来今天也要飞去柏林，但是他是中午的飞机，不用起这么早的。mark看到他的爱人把一只腿伸到了被子外边，过来想要帮他把被子盖好，没想到lukas突然睁开了眼睛，在他们对视的一刹那，不管经历了多少次，mark还是溺在了那一汪蓝里边。lukas趁机微微抬起上身吻住了他动不动就脸红发呆的小学弟。

“你不再睡会儿了？昨晚累坏了吧，我一会儿给你做好早餐。” 虽然很不舍柔软的嘴唇，但他更心疼爱人的身体。  
“…没事儿下回让你更累。”lukas看着面前人又染上了可爱的红晕的脸颊，又忍不住想要逗逗他。说罢，他就往床上倒，装作要继续睡：“你把早饭扔桌子上就行，一会儿走的时候别吵我了。我可不是早班机。”  
mark看着自己的男友有一点点纠结。虽然理论来说相处久了奥地利人反而会变得更沉默一点，但是他的男友显然不是一般奥地利人——哪个一般奥地利人能和所有人打打闹闹嘻嘻哈哈。小他一岁的lukas其实日常生活像个老妈子一样会叨叨个不停，这次他直接就倒床上打算睡觉，mark反而很不习惯。

年近四十的德国中年男人打算任性一次。于是他直接扑在了lukas身上蹭来蹭去不让他睡： “陪我一起早点去机场好不好嘛lukas!”

lukas听着爱人的故意转换成的小奶音恨不得直接把他翻个身——好吧如果mark愿意用这个姿势自己动也行。但他没有，他还是闭着眼睛装睡。他知道等等之后会有更好的。

mark看他的爱人没有动静，知道他在等什么。于是他低下头在lukas耳边轻轻的咬着，声音更软更甜了。心满意足了的lukas关上了录音软件，转过头给了还在撒娇状态的恋人一个吻，和他一起坐起来： “好。我和你一起去机场。”

机场离家不太远但也不算近。一上车mark就睡着了。lukas看着斜靠在座位上的爱人没忍住用手揉了揉他的脸。被打扰了睡眠的mark头无意识的躲着，嘴里发出哼唧哼唧的声音，就像是小猫在被撸肚子毛一样。

被爱人用吻叫醒了的mark看了看时间，还早得很，至少还有一个小时飞机才开始登机呢。他本来还想再车里眯一会儿，但是还是被lukas拉了起来。

“我想和你多待一会儿嘛…lukas。”  
“去机场里也一样呆。我陪你呆到你登机。反正我飞机还早着呢。”

mark出车门的时候被冷风冻的一个激灵，把脖子缩在了大衣里。lukas趁着他从后备箱里掏着行李，把自己的围巾三下两下拽下来，抬手围在了mark脖子上。黑灰色的围巾倒是和他一身的搭配很搭。

“你这次唱完了可是要直接去俄罗斯呢，可千万不要感冒了啊。” lukas的手指触到了mark的脸，他感受到了手指下的皮肤的升温。

作为没有出柜的公众人物，他们没有办法在机场吻别。但这没关系，他们可以靠的近一点，再近一点。

早上的维也纳机场没有什么人。两个人迅速的办了手续过了安检。mark本来想直接去登机口，却被爱人拽去了vip休息室。维也纳的立场不大，休息室也算不上豪华，里边的休息单间只有简单的床和磨砂玻璃的推拉门。

找了一间稍微偏角落一点的，lukas一把拉上门就亲上了爱人柔软的唇。他早在车上就想这么干了。mark虽然没有说话，但他的手臂主动搂上了lukas的腰。lukas伸进他牛仔裤的里边在屁股上捏了一把，示意他坐在床边。

“lukas你该不会想在这里做吧？会有人听到的！”mark发现随着lukas简单的动作自己已经硬了。意识到自己有点亢奋的他他脸已经红的想要滴出血了。

lukas看了一眼手表，发现时间肯定不够，于是放弃了这个诱人的想法。但他还是褪下了一半mark的牛仔裤，从内裤中掏出他已经硬了的性器，冲他笑了笑，然后低头含住了他。

mark倒抽一口气，lukas的牙正在轻轻磨着敏感的地方。随着他紧接着的细致地舔弄，他不敢呻吟出来，于是一口咬住了围巾来憋住声音。mark可没忘这隔间是没有锁的。

lukas的头发在他的腹股沟轻轻蹭着。他他在吞吐的时候不忘时不时的用他那对湛蓝的眼睛注视着咬着围巾的mark

门外别人的讲话声和走路声听的一清二楚，门内水声和lukas唇与他的性器接触与分离的声音格外的明显。在广播要登机的时候，mark一个激灵射在了lukas的手里。他还在感受余韵的时候lukas已经收拾干净，甚至帮他把裤子都穿好了。

等他的眼睛重新清明起来，紧接着就是  
lukas让人喘不上气的吻。

机场广播已经在叫第二遍了。索性休息室就在登机口边上。好不容易缓过神的mark怎么都没有想到爱人居然会在这里给他一次口活。更没有想到的是，爱人拿起来他的手机和浑身上下红晕还没有消退的他拍了张自拍并且用他自己的官方Facebook页面发了出去。  
“同一时间，同一地点，不同目的地。和我最好的朋友lukas。”


End file.
